Maybe I Do Belong
by samm10
Summary: When Leo starts to feel he doesn't belong his friends cheer him up. Leyna and slight Jason and Piper bashing.


**A/N : Hey guys. Samm10 and this is my first fanfic so please don't judge. So since I've been having Leyna feels I wrote this so please enjoy. And please forgive me but this might be a little OOC**

**P.S I don't own Leo Valdez or any characters mentioned.**

'_You'll never fit in.'_

'_First you were the third wheel with Jason and Piper now you're the seventh wheel with everyone else face you'll never belong.'_

"Shut up me!" Leo shouted forgetting he was in the dining hall.

Everyone's eyes were on the the sixteen year old fire-user.

Not feeling comfortable with all the eyes on him he decided to turn his pain into humor like always.

"Um not to worry guys Supreme Commander of the Argo is perfectly sane…well saner than usual that is."

"Yep Leo's back everybody." Piper called out

Jason and Piper laughed while the others,Percy, Annabeth, Frank,Hazel, and Reyna looked at Leo with weary looks.

A few hours later after lunch Leo was in Bunker 9 brushing up on his hammer skills.

"Yo Valdez!" Percy called.

When Percy and the others came looking for the others Percy had to admit he was genuinely worried. Over the quest Percy and Leo got along fairly well and he now started to see him as a little brother. The same with Frank once they got over there Hazel differences they became close friends.

"Hey Perce what brings you over?" Leo asked

"Nothing much, you just seemed…" Percy paused trying to find the right word.

"Not yourself." Annabeth finished for Percy  
She to along with Hazel and Reyna (after she got over to camp bombing thing of course) became very fond of Leo and were worried about him also.

"Why would you think something's wrong, I'm as awesome as ever."Leo said

"Listen Valdez drop the whole comedian act and tell us what's wrong." Reyna demanded

For the first time ever Leo's wall has been broken. In a way it felt good but he was more worried that it should if been Piper and Jason Leo's so called best friends should of been able to tell.

"Fine I'll tell you." Leo sighed  
And that was the first time Leo began telling his story from beginning to end.

"And I'm just so sick of everyone treating me like I'm sort of to-go comedian and know I bring it on myself but I just don't people to see the sad broken little boy I'm. And I thought that Piper and Jason my so called best friends should of consulted me first, no offense guys it's just I've known them longer."

It took a while for anyone to say anything but Annabeth finally spoke up first.

"You know Piper has been acting kind of different lately. When Jason's around she acts all Aphrodite and when he's gone she's back to her old self."

"You know I think Annabeth is right. Once I asked her where Frank was and she totally flipped off for no reason then turned around to start snogging with Jason ." Percy said.

"Yeah well what ever it is I'm done with it so I'm blowing of steam by doing what Annabeth suggested once." Leo said

"Showering?" Frank suggested

"No sparing, although it's been almost a week since I took one." Leo said ignoring the looks the girls were giving him. "Sparing, I'm still counting up the days where I'll take Percy's spot as being the hero of Olympus."Leo smirked.

"Haha Valdez now show us what you got." Percy said taking out Riptide

A few hours later the bunch were all tired from all the training they did.

"You know Valdez your better than you give yourself credit for." Reyna said

Leo felt shocked. Even though it was a small compliment Leo felt his heart beat faster. Over some time he and Reyna became close friends and Leo had developed a crush on her. Now this wasn't one of his usual short term crushes this was real.

"Thanks queenie, now if you excuse me I'm going to take a little walk try not to miss me so much" Leo said.

A few hours later and the five were getting worried.

"Guys we should go look for Leo. It's pretty dark out he might be in trouble." Annabeth said.

"I know. Lets just go ask Piper and Jason no matter how jerkish they are they're still his friends they should know." Percy said with a bitter tone.

Pretty soon, they soon found Jason over by the Big House.

"Yo Jace!" Percy called

"What Jackson I don't have all day." Jason said smugly with a flushed looking Piper beside him.

"Listen I'm not here for you I'm here for Leo." Percy said his protective instincts coming in

"Oh Leo were is he I haven't had a idiot to laugh at all day." Piper said.

All the demigods were mad when she said this but Reyna had to be the angriest.

She grabbed Piper by the collar of her shirt and with her dagger at her throat she said,

"Listen we don't care if you're Leo's friend or not anymore but we still care about him so did you see him or not?"

"She's right Pipes." Jason said.

"Finally you came to your senses." Hazel said

"I mean Leo's to weak to handle it out there on his own." Jason continued

"Wait. Leo's weak you should of seen him at Bunker 9 he almost pinned Percy down." Frank defended Leo.

"Well yeah because Percy's weak too. I mean I'm clearly the strongest demigod here." Jason cockily said.

By then the five demigods were angry. How dare Jason just diss his friend like that. And Piper she was Leo's friend before the quest and the whole demigod business started.

"We'll if you're so strong and powerful how about we challenge you to a fight." Percy challenged.

"Bring it on Jackson." Jason agreed

"Oh not me. Although bringing your ego down would be a pleasure. I meant Leo. Loser gets the curse of Aphrodite for six months, and has to admit he's the weaker demigod. You in?" Percy questioned.

"Wow Valdez this will be a piece of cake. You're gonna embarrass the kid Jackson." Jason taunted.

"No I believe in my friend. He's more of a demigod then you'll ever be." Percy said than walked of with the others.

When they were out of earshot Annabeth yelled,

"You Seaweed Brain! Why would you do that?!"

"What don't you believe in him?" Percy questioned

"I do but let's remember he's a son of Zeus!" Annabeth said, "One of the Big Three."

"So what. Leo managed to pin me down for a few seconds and I'm a son of Poseidon."

"Yeah but you weren't using your powers." Annabeth sighed. "Look I believe in Leo, I really do but I'm worried for him. You know Jason. He'll use anything that could give him and a advantage including lightening."

"Wise Girl Leo has super cool powers of his own he could take Jason." Percy comforting Annabeth

"I don't know Per-" she was cut of by the sound of screaming

The five heroes quickly rushed over to the sound of the noise. When they reached the area they couldn't believe their eyes, except Percy who couldn't help the smug smile of his face. They demigods watched as none only then Leo Valdez take out of a Minotaur his whole body in flames.  
When he turned around he noticed them and waved over,  
"Sup guys sorry to keep so long I ran into a few uglies on the way back to the Bunker."

"Told ya." Percy whispered to a embarrassed Annabeth.

"Wait let me get this straight. You bet on me like I'm some sort of hellhound? And you're making me fight,no matter who jerky he is, my friend?" Leo said.

"Yep." Percy said ignoring Leo's obvious frustration.

"But why?!" Leo exclaimed "Why would you do that knowing that he's stronger and better than me." Leo said

By then Reyna had snapped. She had grown fond of Leo these past months and he as helped her break her cold interior a little. She could stand and watch her Leo doubting herself like that.  
'Wait what?!' Had she really thought 'her Leo?' Ignoring the thought she finally told him,

"Listen Leo working in the forges all this time as clearly given you some upper body strength so on sword play that should give you the upper hand." Reyna said

"Yeah but," Leo started

"No buts. You're going to face Jason." Reyna said in her praetor voice

"Fine but I won't be fighting." Leo said

"Then what will you do?" Frank asked.

"I'm a sort this through and talk it out with him." Leo answered.

"Oh gods help us all Leo's going to talk something out." Reyna joked a small smile gracing her lips.

"Yo Jason!" Leo called out the next day.

It was the day of the duel between Jason and him and he was going to see if they could talk it out.

"Sup Valdez. Come for a early beating I see."

Leo tried not to get agitated at Jason's cockiness. He was he to reason only, and he planned on doing exactly that.

"Yeah about that you see Percy kinda did that what out my permission, and I really don't wanna fight so could we call this off?" Leo asked.

"Oh fine just run off to your mommy. Oh yeah you killed her." Jason said little did he know that he just made a big mistake.  
Leo was angry. He was just getting over his mothers death with the help of his friends and Jason had to bring it up. He was going to show Jason that he isn't the same weak kid he was two years ago from the war. So with one fist in the air he brought it down on Jason. Jason fell to the ground. Jason got up holding his nose.

"Oh so you wanna fight now? Then bring it on."

The two demigods began a fist fight and Jason was clearly winning.

Reyna watched in horror. She had just come to terms with her feelings for Leo and now it might look he'll go into a coma the way Jason was punching him. Before she could stop herself she yelled.  
"Come on Leo!"

That was enough to bring Leo out of his pained state. Leo has been having a crush on Reyna for a little over two months now and when she yelled that out that gave him all the energy he needed to pin Jason against the trunk of the tree.

"Now Jason listen and listen closely. Stop walking around like you saved the freaking world yourself because without me you couldn't of sailed the ocean and make it back alive. Without the others you'd be lost and have no idea what to do so do everyone a favor and tone done your ego."

"Why should I listen to a lowly mechanic?" Jason asked stupidly.

"Because," Leo said then with all his might he pushed Jason knocking him out cold.  
"This mechanic just knocked the crap out of you."

With that Leo dropped Jason and walked back to his friends.  
It was a couple a hours after the battle and the news had now spread. Apparently everyone had enough of Jason ego so his was a big hero, someone had even started a rumor of him being Percy 2.0. (He may or may not have started that.) Leo was now in the Bunker finishing up a few things when Reyna decided to give him a little visit.  
"Oh sup Reyna." Leo said when he saw her  
"Hey Valdez." She said back

It was an awkward silence until Reyna decided to break it

"You know that was pretty brave what you did right?" She said

"Nah it was nothing he was probably going easy on me."

"Oh gods stop with that." She said

"Stop what?"

"Stop doubting yourself. Just except that your brave and move along with it." She explained

"Nah thats not brave but you wanna know what is?" Leo asked

"What?" She asked.

"This." He said then leaned in kissed her softly on the lips.

When they parted Leo was a cross between embarrassed and fear.

"So are you mad?" He asked

"That depends." She said

"On what?"

"If I take charge this time." She responded

"Yes sir praetor sir." He joked

'Maybe I do belong.' Leo thought as they leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
